Since 1975, the Polyamine GRC has been a multidisciplinary conference focused on the polyamine metabolic pathway, the role of polyamines in cellular homeostasis and the development of small molecules that modulate polyamine metabolism as potential therapeutic agents. This meeting is widely regarded as the pre-eminent venue for the presentation and discussion of polyamine research. The Polyamine Gordon conference will be held at the Waterville Valley Resort in Waterville Valley, New Hampshire from June 21-26, 2009. Polyamines are small organic polycations found in virtually all prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. Despite their importance and ubiquitous occurrence, the cellular functions of polyamines are not fully understood. Polyamines are closely linked to cell growth, and as such inhibitors of polyamine biosynthesis are promoted as anti-proliferative agents. Polyamines are highly regulated at the levels of transcription, translation and protein turnover. Thus the field brings together researchers interested in the physiological role of polyamines in a wide array of organisms (mammalian cells, yeast, protozoa and bacteria) and researchers interested in therapeutic applications such as cancer and parasitic or bacterial infection. It is becoming increasingly clear that polyamines have unique roles in different organisms, and further that the biosynthetic and catabolic pathways, as well as the associated regulatory mechanisms, vary widely among different species. The 2009 Polyamine Gordon Research Conference will feature presentations from scientists in the forefront of polyamine research in the areas of anticancer drug development and the development of antiparasitic agents. In addition, the meeting will include presentations outlining the role of polyamine metabolism in cellular homeostasis, with an emphasis on basic mechanisms of genetic, epigenetic and physiological control. The meeting will be composed of 30 minute talks followed by a 10 minute discussion period, and two poster sessions. It will also include short talks by students or postdocs whose work has been chosen from the poster presentations by the organizing committee. In order to further encourage the participation of student and postdoctoral scientists in the meeting, the Polyamine GRC will be held in conjunction with the second Gordon-Kenan Graduate Research Seminar (GKGRS) on Polyamines. The GKGRS will be held from June 20-21, and students and postdocs participating in the GKGRS will be expected to also attend the regular GRC meeting, which immediately follows. Public Health Relevance: Polyamines are small organic polycations that are found in virtually all prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells, and that are absolutely required for normal cellular function. An understanding of normal polyamine metabolism is critical to the understanding of cellular function, and aberrant polyamine metabolism and function are regarded as targets for the discovery of new therapeutic agents for cancer and other diseases. The Polyamines Gordon Research Conference, the pre-eminent scientific meeting in the field, provides a forum for internationally known researchers to discuss their research results and maintain active scientific collaborations.